villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pete Tiberius Boomer
Peter Tiberius "Pete" Boomer, also simply known as P.T. Boomer, is the main antagonist of the original uncut and scary version of the 2000 family adventure-fantasy film Thomas and the Magic Railroad, based on Thomas & Friends (also known as Thomas the Tank Engine) and Shining Time Station by Britt Allcroft. He was cut from the film due to a complaint from test audiences that he was too menacing and scary for a younger audience, and Diesel 10 was rewritten as the main antagonist. In the workprints, he is the antagonist. However, he accidentally appeared in the trailer as a cameo. He was portrayed by the late Doug Lennox (as the only main role in a feature length film). Biography Few years ago, Pete Tiberius Boomer was jealous of the relationship that Burnett Stone had with Tasha and bullied Burnett into allowing him to take Lady for a run. After crashing her, he left Shining Time while Burnett spent years trying to restore her, to no avail. Boomer is described in the script as being "a drifter through choice". He returns now a good forty years later a bitter and dark character bent on getting rid of Lady. Boomer is the reason behind Mutt's unease, and reason for bringing Lily to Shining Time rather than letting her go on to Muffle Mountain. Boomer spends much of his time throughout the movie arguing with Burnett Stone and digging into the mountain looking for Lady. He has no (said) ownership or connections with Diesel 10, other than their shared desire to destroy Lady and Sodor. He does not believe in magic and when he finds Thomas in the real world, he believes that he's just a huge toy. Thomas is the reason why Boomer ends up on Sodor: he's transported back in Thomas's cab on the way back through the Magic Railroad. When Thomas and Lady arrive back on Sodor, Diesel 10 arrives, just as Boomer flies through the magic buffers. Landing on Diesel 10's roof, he declares that he is after Lady as well, to which the former declares "that makes two of us!" Boomer spends the chase throwing taunts at Burnett, to which Burnett declares that "the magic he refuses to believe in will get the better of him". He and Diesel 10 meet their fates during the chase scene when they plunge off the viaduct into a barge filled with sludge. Personally Boomer is a resourceful, manipulative and opportunistic man who has drifted from situation to situation, making money wherever he can - usually out of others misfortunes. He is an emotionally muddy man who is obsessed with cleanliness and order. Now he is out of opportunities, except one - to return to Shining Time with only himself, his motorcycle, a life long grudge, and a thirst for revenge. Final cut When audiences complained about him being too menacing and scary for children, he was cut out at the last minute then it was been changed of Diesel 10 as the main antagonist, explaining the laziness of the movie's final cut. In the final cut, he can be found as the motorcycle rider that Burnett was in the process of giving directions (in the original cut the two were having a row). Even so, something seemed very dark about said character. Additionally, during the chase sequence, he can be seen lying on the back of Diesel 10's cab in several scenes. Boomer was also present in a trailer for the movie, falling off the viaduct with Diesel 10. Many scenes pointing towards his role are seen as well, such as Billy Twofeathers holding flowers while speaking with Stacy Jones. In the said scene Billy and Mutt encounter P.T. Boomer waiting for them on the Shining Time Station platform. After a confrontational exchange about Burnett Stone's whereabouts and being stonewalled by Billy, an enraged Boomer leaves, but not before taking a swing at the hanging flower basket that Mr. Conductor had watered earlier. The script describes Billy picking up the flowers that have dropped onto the ground. Also, while driving Lily to see Burnett, Stacy is seen holding a photograph. Even though in the movie its not clear as to what it is, according to the original script, it was a picture of a younger Burnett and Tasha during a school dance with P.T. Boomer angrily eyeing the couple. Also, after Billy Twofeathers waves to the children, in the original cut, from Billy's point of view he would see a motorcyclist (Boomer) racing across the hillside. He purposely cuts in front of the train at the crossing, startling Billy to apply the brakes and blow the locomotive's whistle. The tense atmosphere of this shot was enhanced by Britt Allcroft including a flock of panicked birds suddenly taking flight upon hearing the whistle's shriek. Boomer's actor, Doug Lennox died in November 28, 2015 at the age of 77. In honor of his memory, an uncut version of the film's final chase with clear audio was uploaded to Youtube by the channel TTTEArchives. Quotes Gallery Images tatmr boomer newspapers lg.jpg|Boomer getting the newspaper to find where Burnett's home after when he was been pushed by the newspaper boy. ThomasandtheMagicRailroad248.png|P.T. Boomer on a motorcycle ThomasandtheMagicRailroad448.PNG|P.T. Boomer holding explosives ThomasandtheMagicRailroad449.PNG|Appears in rare Japanese VHS trailer ThomasandtheMagicRailroad252.png|P.T. Boomer atop of Diesel 10 from the Chase Scene (which it was founded on the final cut) ThomasandtheMagicRailroad430.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad81.png|P.T. Boomer and Diesel 10 in the Thomas and the Magic Railroad trailer, where it shown of P.T. Boomer and Diesel 10 falling to the barge. P.T.Boomerinsludge.jpg|P.T. Boomer defeated with Diesel 10 tatmr dl pf cottage.jpg|A photo of Doug Lennox and Peter Fonda after when it started filming. Videos Thomas and the Magic Railroad PT Boomer Chase Scene-0|A scene that is shown that P.T. Boomer was been cut. Trivia *He was the first human villain in the Thomas & Friends series, second was Sailor John in Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. *A long running petition to get the original version with Boomer exists and is going strong. *Some of the scenes in the final cut is been founded is: **An scene of that Boomer is asking at Burnett Stone at the road before when Lily Stone is here he drove away with his motorbike, in the edited version it have the scene but the audio is been changed to an different actor. **The final scene is when Diesel 10 is chase after at Thomas and Lady, which when Diesel 10 use to move his claw Pinchy to duck at the tunnel then it shown at atop of Diesel 10 is Boomer, used as a black cable box where the keep the scene. ***In trailers that it shown of P.T. Boomer falling along with Diesel 10 off the viaduct, which in the final cut that it never shown of Boomer. Navigation Category:Saboteurs Category:Love Rivals Category:Destroyers Category:Non-Action Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Archenemy Category:Envious Category:Blackmailers Category:Rivals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Outcast Category:Incompetent Category:Elderly Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer